Determined Huntsmen
by StallionWolf
Summary: Humans and Faunus are not the only beings on the planet. They've forgotten about the third race... Now Jaune Arc (Hero of Monsters) has Reset...to prevent tragedy...and SAVE the WORLD... To Preserve HOPES and DREAMS, he must face insurmountable odds... But he is not alone...
1. Broken promise

_The only similar version I had seen was "A Self-Destructive Path"...but that has a Genocidal Chara in it. There is evidence that Chara is using scare tactics and isn't the "monster" she appears. For more details, go to the Judgement Boy's YouTube video "Who is the TRUE Villain of Undertale/The TRUTH about Chara".  
_

 _So in honor of my friend Dragonsrule18, pairings so far_

 _Sans x Chara_

 _Papyrus x Frisk_

 **Determined Huntsman**

 _ **Broken Promise**_

"So you freed all of us...but..." A small skeleton with a wide grin stared at a young blonde-haired boy with blue eyes. The two white "pupils" in his eye sockets vanished. " **Why did you break your promise? Why did you reset?** "

Jaune Arc, age 7, Hero of Monsters, stared at Sans as a girl who looked like she was fifteen wearing a green sweater and brown shorts and shoes glared at him with her red eyes.

"Because...Sans..." Jaune said, "Someone killed Papyrus." An ominous pressure fell across him as they stood where the barrier once stood.

"...When..." Sans said, eye sockets still dark, "How long were we free before I lost one of the few people I hold more important than myself."

"Ten years." Jaune said, "I was 17."

* * *

 **Undertale- Once Upon a Time (Orchestral Cover) by Alex Isiv**

Okay, that was not the most straightforward way to start the tale of the Hero of Monsters, but it was where the tale of true peace started. Long, long ago, possibly many centuries, three races rose up from Dust and lived in harmony. Humans, Faunus, and Monsters. One day, a war broke out, with the humans and faunus being victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic barrier, underneath a mountain they named Mt. Ebott. This was named after the main sorcerer who led the process of making the barrier.

This was a war started through fear...the fear of the Monster's ability to take a soul of a human or faunus and gain unbelievable power. However, a monster's body and soul was normally weaker than theirs, which they did not know about. Monsters displayed their talents via magic, with magic being very rare among humans or faunus. As the war attracted the Grimm, soulless creatures that sought nothing more to eliminate all life and were drawn to negative emotions, the beasts attacked both forces. The monster's magic created powerful attacks that kept the Grimm at a range, as humans and faunus discovered aura and dust.

Years after they were sealed, a young girl fell down. Her name was Chara, an orphan from a violent dispute between the humans and faunus. Her parents had hated her for trying to befriend, in their words, "a filthy animal". Now the small village outside a larger town she lived in was completely gone. She was only 7, and very afraid. Humans and Faunus had never treated her well, since she was born on a day the Grimm attacked her home. Now, she feared the neighboring village would blame her for battle...so she ran. Eventually, she made her way to Mt. Ebott, and fell underground. She thought she would meet certain death.

But found a family.

Injured by her fall, she cried out for help, and a young goat monster wearing a green striped shirt and brown pants helped her up and took her to his parents, King Asgore and Queen Toriel. They tended to her wounds, and nursed her back to health. During this time, she learned the name of their son; Asriel Dreemurr. At times, she constantly pushed them away, and acted out, fearing that it was all an elaborate trap...that their kindness would be taken away in the blink of an eye.

But they were **Determined**.

They could see it in her eyes, she had a rough life. She was scared. She was even slightly malnourished. Toriel would leave slices of pie at night by her bed, just to reassure her that food wouldn't be taken away.

Eventually...after years...she opened up. She could see that monsters were different. They were not like humans and faunus. They were...family. She was Chara Dreemurr. Yet, she still hid her pain behind laughter.

Still, her family was afraid. They loved her dearly, and knew humans had shorter lifespans. So, one day, they took a trip to Hotland and visited their scientist, Dr. W.D. Gaster. He was a skeleton with a cracked skull, his right eye socket being "U" shaped, and wore all black. It was then Chara was introduced to Gaster's two sons; Sans (A short skeleton with a huge grin about her age), and his baby brother Papyrus. Having Toriel for a mother quickly gave Chara a love of puns, even if her brother did groan slightly, so she quickly bonded with Sans and his constant puns. After having a "checkup", the kids played while Gaster went to work. He hoped his research would not only help the Dreemurr family, but also find a way to break the barrier.

Then, tragedy struck.

Another human fell down, and died from her injuries, while Chara was planning to poison herself using buttercups after accidentally screwing up a recipe and getting their dad sick. Seeing a way to prevent his sister from dying, Asriel absorbed this human's soul and crossed the barrier, which needed both a human and monster soul in order to cross, carrying the girl's body. Using the girl's knowledge in her soul, he placed her down in a flowerbed and thanked her for allowing his sister to stay safe.

A young man mistook Asriel's new form for Salem; witch of the Grimm, and attacked him. Yet, Asriel, despite needing six more human souls to break the barrier, did not fight back. He saw the fear in their eyes, and could only think back to the same looks his sister had years ago. Meanwhile, Queen Toriel had taken Chara to W.D. Gaster for an "injection" prepared for any "illnesses." It hurt for nearly an hour for the pain from the injection to stop as Sans took care of her with Toriel as Gaster continued to work on adjusting the CORE; his invention that powered the entire underground. Soon, Chara looked into the mirror and saw her mother's red eyes staring back at her from her own face. Toriel then admitted that she had Gaster give Chara her own magic, and Chara's looks of confusion became ones of wonder as a flame lit up in her palm, but didn't burn her.

Asriel, badly injured, just thanked the girl he placed on the flowerbed, patted the body's head, and stumbled back home through the barrier. Toriel and Chara had returned, just in time to see Asriel collapse in his father's flower garden and turn to dust. The whole family was grief stricken. Asgore, in his anger, declared that the war between monsters, humans, and faunus would resume. That any human or faunus that fell would be their enemy. Once he had 7 human souls he would become a god. Chara and Toriel were horrified. Chara had lost her brother...and now...she was a human...ANY human was his enemy...she had lost a father.

Toriel abandoned the Dreemurr name, and her rank of queen as she left Asgore. She took the frightened Chara to another location in the underground. Asgore now realized...in his anger, he had destroyed his family.

Over the next 200 years, six other humans/faunus would fall. Toriel would try to protect them...but they all had something they needed to go back to, and Toriel's heart broke every time she allowed them to go...only to later learn that they died and Asgore had their soul locked somewhere. Chara now looked like she was in her teens, about fifteen. Toriel's magic had been doing it's job and slowing her aging. One night, after the sixth human soul was collected, Chara left the ruins to give up her own soul to Asgore...but Sans stopped her. He guided her off that suicidal path. Those two grew even closer, with Chara sneaking out a lot to learn how to use magic with Sans.

One day, a radical faunus equal rights group, the White Fang, attacked a town. Jaune Arc, age 7, grabbed his great-grandfather's weapon; Crocea Mors (a never dulling sword with a sheath that turned into a shield) and tried to help. However, his parents made him promise to run from the battle with his sisters, to protect them. He promised, turning to run with his siblings.

An Arc never goes back on his word, after all.

He turned back in time to see a red-headed bull faunus kill his parents, and he was filled with rage. Yet, he was afraid. His parents were hunters, defenders of the world from the Grimm...and he was a child who didn't have his aura awakened. He was scared of his parents killer catching his sisters, and they fell into the Underground. Jaune was angry, he was scared...and he took Crocea Mors and started slicing through every monster he saw to protect his family.

Chara came home that day to 7 shell shocked girls in a completely empty, dust-filled ruins.

Jaune continued to slaughter every monster he came across without hesitation, increasing his **EX** ecution **P** oints and **L** evel **O** f **V** iolenc **E**. Soon enough, he came face-to-face with Sans and Chara in the Judgement Hall. Before a battle could start, Jaune's sisters came in with a girl who looked similar to a younger Chara and begged him to stop this. That he didn't need to prove that he could protect them, they just wanted to be a family again. That the new girl, Frisk, wanted a family after she lost hers.

It was then Jaune realized he had become the very **Demon** that he swore to protect the world from as he saw his dust-covered clothes and weapons. Tears streamed down his face as his entire soul cried out with regret. He was the same kind of person as the one that killed his parents...then there was a bright golden light and the Arcs woke up back at the entrance of the ruins. Only, this time, Frisk was there with them...he knew why. She also had a red soul like him. She was very **Determined.** A "soulless" flower monster named Flowey taunted and berated Jaune for abandoning the "fun path", but Jaune didn't care. He no longer had any **EXP** or **LOVE** strengthening his aggression and anger. He took the time to befriend every monster he came across with Frisk helping him overcome his anger and sadness over losing his parents. She quickly became like another sister to Jaune.

He hugged Toriel, cheered up Napstablook, joked around with Sans, hung out and cooked spaghetti with Papyrus (Frisk even dated him due to a misunderstanding), pet the dog guards, ran around with monster kid, cooked with Undyne, watched anime with Alphys, danced with Mettaton, gave money to Muffett. He befriended every monster he saw, and got to truly know them.

Papyrus, was a lot like himself. Dorky, slightly oblivious, tried hard to be cool socially (when he really wasn't), and held himself in high regard...but was always there for others and was a good person.

Jaune felt like he had to atone for his sins...he was going to give his soul to Asgore for a promise to not restart the war. Sans overheard him say that...and...came up with an idea since he DID promise Toriel that he would keep him safe.

He had Papyrus work on a love note with Undyne, since Undyne and Alphys secretly liked each other. Once that was done Undyne called Jaune to have him deliver the note to Alphys. Undyne, being a fish monster, nearly boiled in Hotland where Alphys lived. Jaune did so, and Alphys dated him and took him to Waterfall because of a misunderstanding. There, Jaune got her to come out of her shell and she finally confessed her feelings about Undyne...

Just as Undyne was jogging through the area.

Alpyhs, now that she had a girlfriend, believed it was time to confront her dark past. Jaune, fearing she was going to commit suicide (in a slightly hypocritical move) went to stop her...and found a secret lab filled with amalgamates; monsters melting and fusing together. Alphys had been trying to save the lives of dying monsters, and injected them with a power found in human souls known as **Determination.** But the monster's bodies couldn't handle that power and they melted together. Alphys had been caring for them, and had now decided to send them back to their remaining families.

Satisfied, Jaune now went to offer his soul to Asgore...but as Asgore, the King of all Monsters, approached him at the barrier, a familiar fireball knocked him away and Toriel stood protectively in front of him. Soon enough, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans showed up.

Then Flowey trapped them, and attacked Jaune, only to have his new friends use their powers to protect and heal him...soon, every monster Jaune befriended approached. That's when Flowey absorbed the six human souls and every monster soul to become "The God of Hyperdeath, Asriel Dreemurr." After an impossible standoff against Asriel's attacks, Asriel returned to normal, and freed all the monsters while destroying the barrier. Jaune's oldest sister, proud of him becoming a hero, unlocked Jaune's aura. After standing on Mt. Ebott, Toriel learned about the parents of the Arc siblings...

And Jaune gained a mom and two more sisters.

* * *

Things had been going well, Jaune had been training in combat...well, mostly blocking and dodging when he discovered his Semblance. He could use different types of magic of Monsters he was close to, along with that "reset" power he accidentally used back in...that horrible timeline. Chara was still slightly afraid of Asgore (having some recurring nightmares of him killing her and absorbing her red soul), and stayed with Toriel, taking on Toriel and Frisk's new family name.

Arc.

His sisters became skilled hunters, and he, slightly bumbling, soon followed in their footsteps with his Semblance. He had learned his "brother" Papyrus' bone attacks, Toriel's fire, Undyne's spears, and Sans' teleportation and Gaster Blasters, promising Sans to never use the power of Reset. Ten years...He had attended Signal with Frisk, Chara, Sans, and Papyrus. He found new friends in Yang Xiao Long and her half sister Ruby Rose. He soon attended Beacon with his friends, found out that he had motion sickness on MORE than just the dizzying conveyors of Hotland, and became leader of Team JNPR. Papyrus led his own team comprised of Sans, Chara, and Frisk. PSFC, or Perseverance...

It wasn't meant to last.

After his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, had shoved him into a rocket locker after an...intense kiss, Papyrus had gone up to help Jaune's "girlfriend" as he called her.

He didn't yet understand the difference between a girl friend and girlfriend.

Only, Papyrus had found himself turned to dust alongside Pyrrha. Thus, in his anger and pain, Jaune broke his promise.

He **Reset**.

Once again he went through everything he once did...but Sans knew about resets, as did Chara...which led to that current confrontation.

"Eh. Don't sweat it kid." Sans said as his pupils reappeared, as he shifted uncomfortably. Chara was by his side quickly. Jaune smirked, before frowning. They had finally started dating at Beacon (which Toriel had mixed feelings about. One thing, it was Sans, who she knew and had helped Chara, yet she didn't want her first daughter getting hurt). Frisk had been trying to get her affection through Papyrus' "thick skull"...which was something Sans kept saying he had in common with Papyrus for some reason.

He honestly didn't know why.

"At least...it was for a reason that I can agree upon." Sans said, as he patted the now 7 year old's back, "Papyrus...mom died when I was very little, and then dad fell into the Core...Papyrus is all I have left of my family. Just tell me..." With that, his eye sockets went dark and a glowing blue and yellow eye with trailing blue magic coming from it in his left eye socket lit up **"Who's gonna have a bad time?"**

Jaune's face darkened as he remembered. Those burning yellow eyes...that hair darker than the night sky. "Cinder Fall...She plans to attack when I'm 17 at the Vytal festival...stir up fear and chaos among the kingdoms and divide them."

"But now we know her plans..." Sans said, as Chara grabbed the skeleton's shirt and lifted him to stare him eyes to eye sockets.

"And YOU! We're going to work on your Stats!" Chara said, as Jaune's eye gained a yellow glow in his left pupil as he mimicked Sans' "Judgement" ability.

 _Sans the skeleton. 1 ATK, 1 DEF, 1 HP, Aura is locked. Can only deal 1 damage. Relies on his power of "Karmanic Retribution" to deal more damage to enemies with more **LOVE**. Despite being lazy, he is extremely quick, so you don't want to get on his bad side. Loves telling puns and bad jokes.  
_

This was an ability that even he didn't tell Sans he learned, as his left eye drifted over to Chara. _Chara Arc. Your adopted sister. 20 HP, 14 ATK, 10 Def. 0 EXP, 0 LOVE. Aura is locked. A former human with a troubled past, who is now what some call a human-monster hybrid thanks to Toriel's magic within her. She is skilled at fire magic, and often shapes fire attacks into bones or knives. Has a hatred for most humans and faunus, but is very protective of monsters._

"DID SOMEBODY MENTION THE GREAT PAPYRUS?!" The taller younger brother wearing his metal "battle body" said in his normally loud voice as he poked through the entrance and gazed at the group. _Papyrus the skeleton. Sans' younger brother. 680 HP, 20 ATK, 20 DEF, Aura is locked. Loves to cook, but is bad at it. Is very innocent and adorkable. Likes to say "Nyeh heh heh"._ The yellow faded from Jaune's pupil as he nearly teared up seeing Papyrus alive, and he jumped up and gave him a firm hug.

"NYEH?" Papyrus said in confusion, "IS SOMETHING THE MATTER HUMAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU NEEDED ONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S HUGS?! I WOULD HAVE BENT DOWN SO YOU COULD REACH ME EASIER!" As he just basked in the friendliness Papyrus willingly gave, he realized that none of his friends from Signal or Beacon would remember him, while he could remember them!

Yang Xiao Long had an orange soul (despite her aura color being yellow); her main aspect was Bravery.

Ruby Rose (despite having silver eyes and a red aura) had a yellow soul; her main aspect was Justice. She wanted to be a hero that defended the innocent!

Blake Belladonna had a purple soul, her main aspect being Perseverance.

Weiss Schnee also had a blue soul representing Integrity.

Pyrrha Nikos had an aqua soul, her main aspect being Patience.

Nora Valkyrie also had an orange soul.

Lie Ren also had an aqua soul.

None of them had the red soul of **Determination** , which meant none of them would remember the last timeline before the reset.

While he would be a little put out that he would have to befriend all of them again, but now he had a second chance!

Yang wouldn't lose her right arm. Pyrrha and Papyrus would not die. He would stop that from happening. He was filled with...

 **DETERMINATION.**

* * *

Toriel hummed as she baked another butterscotch-cinnamon pie within the rebuilt Arc household. "Something smells good" Someone said as an older man with graying hair and blue eyes that held the fire of a true warrior walked in using a cane to support his body.

"Ah. Greetings Grandfather Arc." Toriel said politely as she made sure the pie was cooking properly, "Just making a treat for when my kids are done training."

"Toriel...I can see it in your eyes. You are worried." The older man said, revealing the two golden crescents of the Arc family on his coat as he slowly stood straight with a noticeable grunt of effort. He had only survived because he had gone to a nearby town to pick up presents for his grandchildren, and had met Toriel after she arrived back at the Arc house ruins with her new family. It had been tense, until Jaune had explained the situation to his beloved Grandfather. "You are frightened of failing them."

Toriel's gaze dropped to the oven she was baking the pie in, "I have failed to save six others. What hopes do I have of living up to Jaune's real parents? Two who gave their lives for their children...I'm a horrible replacement for their mother!"

"Toriel." Grandfather Arc said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "They would have loved you." He said with a small smile as he saw Toriel's red eyes gaze at him with a disbelieving look, "You cared for them. Loved them. All without another motive, only because you could. In fact, you share some traits with their mother; she was very kind, somewhat selfless, and also a good cook."

"I guess you're right." Toriel said as she wiped away a tear, "After losing my sweet Asriel and the other six...I was filled with doubt, I still am if I'm honest...but I must try, for the sake of the children. They look up to me now." She took a proud stance, revealing the golden Arc crest where the Delta Rune symbolizing the Kingdom of Monsters used to be on her purple dress. "By the way, while you are here, would you like some pie when the kids return?"

"I swear you could win any baking contest." Grandfather Arc said with a chuckle, "I would be a fool to deny your hospitality...but that isn't why I'm here. I'm here to unlock the Aura of everyone else."

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you have enough?" Toriel said as she fussed over him, "I would not want you to overexert and hurt yourself."

"Relax." He said with a chuckle, "It's not that many people. Thanks to the eldest sibling, all of my grand-kids have their Aura unlocked. I just need to unlock the Auras of my two adopted granddaughters, their skeleton friends, and their new mom."

"I would still not want you to hurt yourself." Toriel said, and he just smiled as he recognized that she had not truly realized her own Aura would be unlocked as she fussed over his health. No matter what she thought, she would be a good mother. She was too kind to be anything else. Her children were just that, her children. Not tools to make money, not burdens, not ways to get famous. They were her beloved children. Once Grandfather Arc assured her that he was fine, she returned to cooking, humming a lively song he once heard Papyrus trying to make what some called a "Mixtape" from...

With Sans adding what Papyrus called "Incidental Lyrics". He couldn't help but laugh every time he saw those two brothers interact together. "MOM! WE'RE HOME!" He heard his only grandson yell as what sounded like a stampede rush through the house as nine girls and a young boy ran into the kitchen. Toriel smiled with happiness in her eyes seeing her children. "You're all just in time for dinner." She said, as she placed a kiss on the top of each of their heads, "Why don't you all wash up and help me set the table?" As they scattered towards the bathrooms, Grandfather Arc gave a chuckle.

"Seriously. Why do you doubt yourself. The kids love you." He said with a lopsided smile, "Maybe one day they will be strong enough to be on their own, but for now they will need our support."

Jaune stood outside the bathroom as he waited to wash his hands. So far, his plans were simple. 1) Get into Signal and reunite with his friends Yang and Ruby, 2) Attend Beacon and become part of Team JNPR again. 3) Prevent his friends from dying or getting hurt during what he called the "Fall of Beacon".

It may not be much of a plan, but he was **Determined** to see it completed.


	2. announcement

_**So...I've hit a dilemma. The final Pairing.**_

 _ **Those who read my works know that I don't write...sex scenes. It's not that I dislike them, it's just that I'm more of a romantic at heart and I doubt that I can capture the emotion I'm trying to portray properly.**_

 _ **I got a message from an Alternate version of Sans, known as Error Sans.**_

 _ **He said he approved of this timeline...which is good-since his role is "erasing glitches/timelines/universes"...but on the condition that Jaune be with RWBY and Pyrrha...**_

 _ **And now I'm at a conundrum because this pairing factor is on my mind and I hadn't planned that far ahead.**_

 _ **I will be making a poll about pairing. I will allow up to two votes.**_

 _ **Thank you for your help, I am working on the next chapter.**_


End file.
